Just Trust Me!
by 9YearsOfMaka
Summary: Soul Evans woke up hearing a loud banging on his front door at 2 in the morning. Surprised to find a pretty rude ash blond on his foot steps telling him that she's his savior. Without knowing he finds himself pushed through the window of his own apartment. The thing is, he still doesn't know what's happening. Can he trust her as he finds himself getting a whole lot more of trouble?


**Prologue**

It was 2 in the midnight and for some reason there's someone really considerate to visit him in this time of the night, with, of course curtsy of the loud banging on his door open. He cursed and grumbled trying to ignore the ruckus going on his front door and just sleep it off if he can. He even tried to cover his ears with his pillows but of course you cannot block sound with just that. He heard the person scream in alarm (or anger, he doesn't really know) and he's not sure if he's ready to face trouble this tired and irritated.

The noise stopped and it made him think for a second of the possibilities. What if there's a girl that been stalked and the only safety she could think of is within his humble apartment? Or if there's a girl is going to get killed now and he's just letting her drop dead for ignoring? Will his conscience bear that? And of course with my amazing guilt trip narration, he was able to sit up and just stare at the door for a minute. He waited as another ear deafening knock (if you call that knock) upon his door once more. He hesitantly opens it taking a peek before it slammed to his face.

"What the fu—oofff!" he wasn't able to react that much when he's suddenly tackled by fortunately a pretty girl, like he wished/imagined it to be.

"Took you long enough." She said in mocking tone before kicking the door close. She got off him immediately to his annoyance. Her warmth is exceptionally pleasing and... really addictive. She looked around before staring at him with her pretty round emerald doe eyes. "How long are you going to lay there?"

"Uhh… Who are you?" he replied without planning to move to where he lays.

"You do not answer a question with another question, dumbass." She said. For her looks that seemingly close to an angel, she is not near being an angel with an attitude like that though. She rolls her eyes at the owner of the apartment and went straight to the couch that seemed worth more than her life… well, not really. It was meant to be a compliment though… to the couch that is.

He finally stands up and followed the angelic face yet ruthless girl and stared at her feature more clearly while she looks around his apartment with a low whistle.

Her eyes are like quality emeralds, so deep and green like… is there actually a color existed with such _green_ and life with like that? He doesn't know. He could just be exaggerating though, maybe he's just really infatuated to the girl he only just met. Her hair reminds him of straw fields and sunshine in a cliché ass meadow with cool breeze and farms. Blonds aren't his favorite but she seem to smell sweet and the ash blond isn't displeasing to his eyes. He's really picky you see.

She just really reminds him of nature and he doesn't know if he should really be feeling this already. Like duh, it's just the start of the novel and he's being sooo whipped already. Anyways, her physique isn't quite remarkable with a washboard chest like that but she do have awesome looking ass and firm long legs to make up for it. Her skin doesn't seem bad at all too, it looks smooth and enticing enough to bite. Overall, her appearance doesn't seem so bad even if she keeps her hair in childish twin tails and wearing clothes like a military…

Wait… is she in a military?

"Are you done checking me out? 'Cause really it doesn't take _that_ long." He sputtered trying to regain his usual scowl and glared at her.

"Who are you and what do you want from me? Like in 2 in the fucking morning." He tried to prevent himself from growling at the mysterious blond chick but sleep deprived college Julliard drop out isn't really making him take up more shit than what he already has.

"Well… all I can say for now is I'm Maka and I'm here to ask you a favor." She smirked. "Just come with me—"

"No." a grin crawled to her face as he stubbornly declines.

"Well suit yourself. Get yourself killed. I don't care anymore." She said amused as if that's going to happen right?

 _Yep._

A set of bullets went straight through his walls and he panicked ducking while completely both horrified and confused. "What the hell is going on?!" he almost yelped like a high school girl when a bullet grazed his cheek. He heard the blonde's giggle and glared at her. Isn't she supposed to protect him? Or help him at least?

"I need an explanation. Now!" He grits. The blond only smirks and sits comfortably at his 500 dollar couch like there weren't bullets stuck to the headrest.

"Well that would be a good start up, yeah? But not here." She stated while playing with her hair not even batting an eye at him as she talks. When she finally looks at him a loud beeping sound erupted. "This place is getting raid by your killers. Come on, follow me."

He gulped and hesitantly moved his feet towards her. "How are you sure you're not one of them?"

"Just Trust me."

"Why would I do that? I just met you." Maka grabbed his hand unceremoniously making him blush and pale when he heard the front door exploded. He didn't even noticed he's leaning on his now open window.

"Because I'm your saviour." She whispered while pushing him through to his huge luxurious window frame. What the fuck? He's like from 6 floor high. He was about to curse the pretty chick for killing him in the most uncool way possible but he was surprised to see her jumping the window to follow him.

"What the actual fuck?!" he felt himself nearing to the ground and expecting for a painful crash but a soft cushion made contact with his back. Though it still hurts a bit he's still okay. The blood is running to his ears and the adrenaline is pumping through his veins and it seems that his heart can't stop beating faster. He panted like crazy, trying find comfort and sanity from the oxygen he breathes but his head is fuzzy right now and he can't think. He felt the cushion dented as he saw the chick that pushed him there also landed safely.

"They're on us! GO!" she screamed. The driver with crazy blue hair guffawed and drove like a madman on loose.

"YAAAHHOOOOOO!" he screamed while recklessly driving making hard turns in every cars or vehicles he overtakes. The blond chick, that I refused to use her name yet, crawls to the passenger seat punching the spiky electric blue hair in the shoulder laughing too.

"What is going on?!" he can't help but to ask. The girl, Maka, turned and hooked her arm to the headrest smirking at him.

"I'll tell you once we get to the headquarters." She stated brightly smiling before looking up front once more.

This was not the morning he's expecting.

Hey guys this is not beta read yet and this is my first time uploading. I hope I caught your interest. Umm... I am hoping for feedbacks if there are suggestions or anything to improve my writing at all. Uh... yeah. Thanks for reading! Ghad I'm bad at socializing.


End file.
